What Now?
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: Alvin and Jeanette are best friends, but one drunken night will change their relationship forever. Will a 'new life' make them start a new life together?
1. That Night

**This is a Alvinette story that I thought up just after my laptop crashed. I finally got a chance to type it out and upload it. Yay! **

**Chapter One: Alvin sees a side of Jeanette he thought he never would, but he likes.**

**000000**

Alvin's eyes widened as he entered the bar. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mild mannered best friend, Jeanette Miller, was barefoot dancing on top of the bar. It was obvious she was drunk. He approached her, pushing away the crowd of men that had surrounded Jeanette.

Jeanette laughed when she saw Alvin. "Oh, h….hi, Alvie!"

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" asked Alvin.

"M'dancin!" slurred Jeanette. "Wa….wanna join me, Alvie?"

"No, I don't want to join you. Now get down here so I can take you home."

"Bus I don wanna gos hum."

"Well, you are," said Alvin, pulling on Jeanette's arm.

Jeanette fell from the bar into Alvin's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled. "I lof oo, Alvie."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," said Alvin, as he carried Jeanette to his car. _"I can't believe she did this. Brittany of course, Eleanor…maybe, but Jeanette? I never thought I'd see the day when she'd get drunk."_

Jeanette fought Alvin as he tried to put her in the passenger's seat. She whined and swatted Alvin's arms away. "No! I wa….wanna dive!"

"You can drive later, Jeanette," said Alvin.

Jeanette crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. She sobbed and said, "Yoooo ne'er less me dive!"

Alvin groaned. "Later!"

Jeanette complained and cried on the way back to her apartment. Alvin tried not to yell at her. He knew Jeanette wasn't really Jeanette right now. Little did Alvin know, Jeanette was about to do something drastic, which would prove just how intoxicated she really was.

Alvin walked Jeanette into her apartment. He had planned on spending the night on the couch, just to make sure Jeanette was alright. Jeanette had other plans for Alvin's sleeping arrangements. She kissed Alvin passionately on the lips and said in a surprisingly sober tone, "Make love to me."

Alvin's eyes widened. "Um…..Jeanette, I…."

"Don't you want me?" asked Jeanette. The strap of her lavender slip dress slid off her shoulder.

Alvin gulped. A burning sensation swept through his lower body. "I can't. You're drunk and…"

Jeanette pouted. "But, Alvin."

"_Damn my good raising!" _thought Alvin. "I'm sorry, Jeanette. If we had sex tonight you'd regret it."

"Never!"

"I don't have a condom."

Jeanette smiled and pressed her nose to Alvin's. "I want to have your baby."

Alvin was pressed up against the wall. Jeanette was relaxed against him. Alvin tried to push her away, but she was forceful. "Jeanette, you're making it very hard for me to say no."

"Then say yes!"

"Jeanette….."

Jeanette pulled Alvin into another passionate kiss. She pressed her nose against his and whispered, "Say yes."

Alvin closed his eyes. He wanted to give in so badly. For a moment he even wished that he was drunk too. At least then he wouldn't have to use good judgment. Alvin pushed against Jeanette's shoulders, but it was no use. The alcohol had created a desire in her for Alvin and nothing was going to stop it.

"Alvin, please just have sex with me one time. That's all I'm asking for."

"Jeanette, you don't really want to have sex with me…..and I don't want to have sex with you," said Alvin. _"What am I saying?"_

Jeanette pouted and wiggled out of her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra or underwear, so she was only clad in her purple rectangular glasses. "Oh, come on, Alvin. Just one time that's all I'm asking for."

Alvin took a deep breath. _"I can't. Oh, but I want to so bad. God! She's beautiful."_

Jeanette gave Alvin one final kiss and with that he could no longer control himself. Alvin finally gave in to Jeanette's advances.

**000 the next morning 000**

Jeanette moaned as the sunlight peeked through her bedroom window. "Oh…..my head!"

"Oh, good you're up," said an all-to-familiar male voice from behind her.

Jeanette slowly rolled over and looked at the figure beside her. "Alvin?"

"How are you feeling?" asked Alvin.

"Confused. What are you…" Jeanette paused realizing that she and Alvin were both completely naked. "Oh, my God! Alvin, did we…"

Alvin smiled and kissed Jeanette on the cheek. "Yeah, well, you wouldn't leave me alone until we did it."

"Oh, my God. How drunk was I?"

"Pretty drunk," said Alvin.

Jeanette glared at Alvin. "And you took advantage of me? How dare you!"

"Actually, Jeanette, you took advantage of me," said Alvin.

"What exactly did I say to you last night?" asked Jeanette.

"I love you. I want to have your baby….."

"Oh, my God!" said Jeanette. She flopped back on the bed. "I can't believe I did that…..and with you! Alvin, why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried, but you were very persuasive," said Alvin.

"You couldn't have fought me off?"

"Believe me I tried, but you kept trying to get me to cave. You even stripped and…."

"Oh, my God!"

Alvin chuckled. "It's ok, Jeanette. This can be our little secret."

Jeanette sighed and tried to smile. "Alright."

Soon Alvin and Jeanette would learn there was no way they could keep that night a secret.

**000000**

**So there it is. Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it a multi-chapter story. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	2. Jeanette's Big News

**I don't think I mentioned their ages in the first chapter, but the Chipettes are twenty-six and the Chipmunks are twenty-seven. **

**Chapter Two: It has been almost one month since Alvin and Jeanette slept together, and they've done their best to forget about it. Jeanette is about to learn forgetting that night will no longer be an option.**

**000000**

Jeanette slowly rolled out of bed. She didn't feel well, but knew she had to get up. Eleanor and Brittany were coming over for a sister's day. They tried to do this at least once a month. _"The last time we did this we went to that bar and they ditched me. I've got to forget about that! It's over and…..and Alvin's probably already forgotten about it."_

Just as Jeanette was finishing putting on her make-up, the doorbell rang. She quickly ran to open it.

"Hey, Netta," said Brittany, pulling her younger sister into a hug.

"Hi," said Jeanette. "Come in."

Brittany entered the house, with her two daughters, seven-year-old Camilla and five-year-old Noel, close behind her. "Simon had to work today. I hope you don't mind them coming too."

"No, of course not," said Jeanette. "Hi, girls."

"Hi, Aunt Jeanette," said Camilla and Noel in unison.

Camilla hugged Jeanette's leg. "Can Noel and I play dress up with your clothes like last time?"

"Sure," said Jeanette.

"Thank you," said Noel, as she followed Camilla into Jeanette's bedroom.

"Oh, Brittany they are so adorable," said Jeanette.

"Yes, but they're a handful."

As Brittany and Jeanette went into the kitchen, the doorbell rang again. Jeanette answered the door and let Eleanor and her six-year-old daughter Gabrielle into the house.

"Hi, Aunt Jeanette. Hi, Aunt Brittany," said Gabrielle.

"Hey, Sweetie. Your cousins are in my room," said Jeanette.

Gabrielle ran down the hall to play with Noel and Camilla.

"I'm sorry, Jeanette. Theodore is sick and I don't want to leave my little hurricane with him."

"Oh, it's ok," said Jeanette. "You know, I love having them here."

"I tried calling Alvin to babysit, but he I couldn't reach him. He must still be with a girl he met at that club he met last night," said Eleanor.

"Oh," said Jeanette slowly. She looked down at her feet.

"Jeanette, are you ok?" asked Eleanor. "You don't act like you feel too well."

"I don't really," said Jeanette. "I've been very nauseated lately."

"Really?" asked Brittany, inserting herself into the conversation.

"Usually it's just in the morning," said Jeanette. "It gets better as the day goes on."

Brittany looked at Eleanor. She was afraid to ask this, but knew she had to. "Um, Jeanette have you…..have you had sex lately?"

"W…..why is that any of your business?" asked Jeanette.

"Well, I think you might be pregnant," said Brittany.

"What?" shrieked Jeanette.

"Jeanette, I've been pregnant twice. I think I'd recognize the symptoms," said Brittany.

"So would I," said Eleanor.

Jeanette sighed and sat back in her chair. "This can't be happening! I mean the only guy I've slept with is….."

"Hey, Mom," said Noel coming out of the bedroom. She was holding a red dress shirt in her hands. "We found this under Auntie's bed."

"You know, it kind of looks like one of Uncle Alvin's shirts," said Camilla.

Brittany and Eleanor looked at Jeanette. "Oh….my…..God!"

Brittany pointed down the hall. "Girls go back. I need to have a serious talk with Aunt Netta."

The tree little chipettes ran back down the hall and into Jeanette's room, closing the door behind them.

"You're sleeping with my ex-boyfriend?" asked Brittany.

"You're married to mine," said Jeanette.

"Wait, we're getting off subject," said Eleanor. "Jeanette, you need to get a test and find out if you're really pregnant."

"She's right. The sooner you start taking vitamins the better," said Brittany.

"Ok," said Jeanette.

"You also need to call Alvin and tell him, if this is his baby," said Eleanor.

"I'm positive it's his," said Jeanette.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get a home test," said Brittany. There was a hint of jealousy in her voice, but her sisters didn't really notice.

Eleanor and Jeanette went to the drug store and got a home pregnancy test, while Brittany stayed with the kids. When Jeanette and Eleanor got back they sent the younger chipettes into the living room to watch a movie, so Jeanette could take the test in secret.

Brittany paced around the room as they waited for the results. "I still can't believe you slept with him. I mean, what on earth possessed you…"

"Six shots of tequila," said Jeanette.

"You were drunk? Was Alvin drunk too?" asked Eleanor.

"Not exactly," said Jeanette.

"He took advantage of you! How dare he!" snapped Brittany.

"Calm down, Britt. I wanted it," said Jeanette.

Eleanor sighed. "Is the test ready yet?"

"Almost," said Jeanette. She looked up for a moment, not wanting to see the results. She handed the test to Eleanor. "Here. You tell me."

Eleanor paused for a moment gaining her composure. "Uh….I'm not sure if congratulations is the right word."

Jeanette took the test back from Eleanor. "It's positive. I'm going to have a baby."

**000000**

**Well, you all knew that was coming. REVIEW! Be honest, but nice. And check out the poll on my home page. I'm letting you decide whether Alvin and Jeanette's baby is a girl or boy!**


	3. Telling Alvin

**Thank you so much for voting, just remember to go to my profile to add your vote. Right now girl is ahead, but it's still early.**

**Chapter Three: Jeanette tells Alvin she's having his baby. Will Alvin step up and take responsibility for his child. Or will he leave Jeanette?**

**000000**

Jeanette paced back and forth across her kitchen waiting for Alvin to get there. She'd called him earlier and invited him over. Telling him he was going to be a father just wasn't the sort of thing you did over the phone. She began running what might happen over and over again in her head. _"What if he doesn't want to help me?"_

_**000**_

"_Alvin, I need to talk to you," said Jeanette._

"_Shoot, Sweetheart!" said Alvin, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek._

"_Well,….oh, I suppose I should just come out and say it. Alvin, I'm pregnant and you're the baby's father."_

"_And?" asked Alvin._

"_What do you mean, 'and'?" asked Jeanette._

"_I mean, is that supposed to mean something to me?"_

"_It should. You're the baby's father," said Jeanette._

"_Jeanette, if you're trying to guilt me into helping you…."_

"_Guilt? Alvin you should want to help me."_

"_Jeanette, I have a real girlfriend for the first time in years and a social life I don't want to give up. I'm sorry, I just can't help you."_

_With that Alvin got up, leaving Jeanette alone. _

_Tears filled Jeanette's eyes. "Oh, I knew he wouldn't help me!"_

_**000**_

Jeanette shook the thought of Alvin abandoning her out of her mind and tried to be more positive. Maybe Alvin would want to help her.

_**000**_

"_Alvin I have something I need to tell you," said Jeanette._

"_First, I have something to tell you," said Alvin. "I've been thinking about that night we shared. I've tried to forget about it, but I can't. Jeanette, I think I'm in love with you."_

"_Oh, Alvin," sighed Jeanette. "This is wonderful."_

_Alvin leaned in and kissed Jeanette passionately on the lips. "Now, what is it that you want to tell me?"_

"_I'm pregnant, and you're it's father."_

"_Really? Jeanette, that's wonderful!" said Alvin. He picked Jeanette up and spun her around._

"_Oh, I'm so glad you feel this way."_

"_How else would I feel? This is the greatest thing that's ever happen to me!"_

'_Oh, Alvin."_

"_Will you marry me, Jeanette? I want to make sure our baby is raised right. I want to always be there for it and you," said Alvin. He pulled Jeanette into another passionate kiss. _

_**000**_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, interrupting Jeanette's thoughts. She knew it was Alvin and quickly went to let him in. "Hi, Alvin."

"Hi, Jeanette," said Alvin. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, smiling against her soft skin. "I'm glad you invited me over. I've been thinking about you lately. I mean, I've tried to forget about that night we shared, but I can't. You were amazing, and…I think I might be in love with you."

Jeanette's eyes widened, remembering her little fantasy. "D…..did you just say you love me?"

"Yes, I did," said Alvin. "And I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight."

"Oh, Alvin. I would love too…., but what about that girl?"

"What girl?"

"The one you met at the club," said Jeanette.

"Oh, her. She was just driving me home because I had a little too much to drink."

"Well our party days are over."

"What do you mean?"

Jeanette smiled, feeling more confident now that she knew Alvin really was in love with her. "I have something important I need to tell you."

"Shoot, Sweetheart," said Alvin.

Jeanette's smile faded recalling her other fantasy. She was now worried about what Alvin would tell her, but blurted it out anyway. "Alvin, I'm pregnant and you're the baby's father!"

"You're…..., but how? I mean, I know how, but…Jeanette!"

"Are you mad?"

"Mad? No, of course not," said Alvin. He pulled Jeanette into a tight hug. "Oh, I love you so much. I could never be mad at you, especially after something so wonderful."

Jeanette nuzzled her head against Alvin's chest. "Oh, Alvin."

"Did you really think I would be mad?"

"I didn't know what to think," said Jeanette. "Now, I know I shouldn't have worried so much."

Alvin smiled. "Let's go celebrate!"

"Alright, just let me get my coat," said Jeanette.

"Actually I was hoping we could just go into the bedroom," said Alvin, with a devilish smile. A smile Jeanette secretly wished their child would have.

"Al-vin!" giggled Jeanette, as her new boyfriend picked her up and carried her bridal style into her bedroom.

"Yes, my love," replied Alvin.

Jeanette smiled. "I love you."

Alvin chuckled. "I love you and jr."

"Jr?" asked Jeanette, as Alvin placed her on the bed.

"Our baby," said Alvin laying down beside Jeanette. "Hey, it's either going to be little Alvin or a little Jeanette."

"What if it's one of each," said Jeanette, kissing Alvin passionately.

"Then we'd better get a bigger house," said Alvin running his hand up and down Jeanette's bare leg, then up her skirt. He pushed her shirt off her shoulder and kissed her bare skin. He smiled against her neck and said. "Let me make love to you."

Jeanette rolled over onto her back. She ran her head through the back of Alvin's hair. "At least I'll remember this."

Alvin smiled and kissed Jeanette passionately on the lips. Holding her in his arms was an incredible feeling for Alvin. He'd thought he was in love a few times before, but had never felt it so strongly as he did now. Alvin was very gentle with Jeanette and made love to her until he was too exhausted to move. He laid back down beside her and caressed Jeanette's flat stomach.

Jeanette sighed. "I am so blessed to have you. Some men would have run."

"A real man wouldn't," said Alvin. "I know what it's like not to know your biological father. I couldn't let my own kid go through that."

Jeanette closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in Alvin's arms. She was in love with him, but couldn't help but wonder if their love was strong enough to withstand the trials that come with being parents.

**000000**

**Will Jeanette and Alvin's relationship last? REVIEW! be honest, but nice. Oh, and don't forget to vote!**


	4. Any Regrets?

**Thank you so much for voting, just remember to go to my profile to add your vote. Right now girl is still ahead, but it's still early. VOTE!**

**Chapter Four: Jeanette asks Alvin to officially move in with her, but his reaction is not what she expected.**

**000000**

Jeanette yawned as she settled down into her bed. She had a long day at work and just wanted to relax. Alvin woke up when he heard her come in. "Hey, Jen."

"Hi, Alvin," said Jeanette. "Sorry, I missed dinner."

"It's ok," said Alvin, wrapping his arms around Jeanette. He kissed her cheek snuggled closer to her. "You shouldn't work so hard. The stress isn't good for the baby."

"I'm fine, Alvin."

"I still worry about you," said Alvin. He gently rubbed Jeanette's belly. "You're carrying very precious cargo."

Jeanette smiled and placed her hand on top of Alvin's. "Alvin, you know we've been together almost a month now, and I was wondering if you wanted to move in. I mean, you spend practically every night here. It wouldn't be much of a change."

"I'll think about it," said Alvin.

"What's there to think about?"

"A lot," said Alvin. "I love living in the city. This is the hum-drum suburbs."

"But, Alvin, there's a lot here."

"Ok, so there's a few nice restaurants."

"That's not what I meant," said Jeanette. "Our families live here, and more importantly this is a wonderful environment to raise our baby in."

Alvin smiled. "I know, Jeanette, but…."

"But? What do you mean, but? Alvin, it's a simple yes or no question!"

"I'm sorry, Jeanette. This is a major decision."

"So, is having a baby, but I didn't have any say in that," said Jeanette, she got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Alvin placed his hands on Jeanette's shoulders. "Sweetheart….."

Tears flowed down Jeanette's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Alvin. I just…I'm so emotional right now. I wasn't ready for you're answer. Why won't you move in with me?"

"Because I don't want to ruin our relationship," said Alvin. "Brittany and I broke up right after we moved in together."

"Alvin, you were only eighteen-years-old then," said Jeanette. "You were stupid!"

"I'm still stupid," said Alvin. "I got best friend pregnant. You may have been drunk beyond reason, but I was sober. I could have used a condom…..or said no for that matter."

Jeanette looked down at her stomach, which was starting to bulge slightly. "Do you regret it?"

"No," said Alvin. "And I'm sure I won't regret moving in with you."

"Oh, thank you, Alvin!" squealed Jeanette.

"But you know, I'd really prefer if we bought a house together," said Alvin. "This apartment is just too tiny."

"Alright," said Jeanette with a smile. "But we'd better do it soon. We only have seven months."

Alvin smiled and settled back into bed. Suddenly the reality of what Jeanette had said set in. He immediately sat up. "Seven months!"

**000 a few days later 000**

"Oh, Alvin, I don't know," sighed Jeanette. "I mean, it's a little more space than we need."

"I'm planning for the future," said Alvin. "Don't you want more children?"

"Right now, I'd settle for this one being out," said Jeanette.

"When can we find out what were having?"

"When it's born. I don't want to know before then."

"I can respect that, but how will we know what colors to use in the nursery?"

"Yellow is a neutral-gender color," said Jeanette.

"Alright," said Alvin, kissing Jeanette on the cheek.

Jeanette smiled. "No, let's take a break and get something to eat."

"Ok, what do you want?" asked Alvin.

"What ever you want," said Jeanette.

"Well, I could go for burgers….."

"Not Chinese?" asked Jeanette with pleading eyes.

"I meant to say Chinese, Sweetheart," said Alvin.

"I'll call it in," said Jeanette.

As Jeanette went to get her cell phone Alvin stared at her. He smiled as a wonderful thought came to him, _"I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

**000000**

**So there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	5. Questions and Suggestions

**Thank you so much for voting, just remember to go to my profile to add your vote. Right now girl is still ahead, but boy is catching up. VOTE!**

**Chapter Five: Alvin proposes to Jeanette. **

**000000**

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Jeanette as they entered the restaurant. "This place is so….extravagant."

"Nothing but the best for you, Jeanette," said Alvin, pulling out Jeanette's chair for her. He kissed her on the cheek before, sitting down in the chair across from her.

"But can we really afford this? I mean, we just bought the house and with all we have to buy for the baby….."

"Relax, Jeanette. It's fine. Besides, tonight is a special occasion."

"It is?" asked Jeanette with a smile.

"Yes," said Alvin pulling a small, velvet box out of his coat pocket. "In fact, I think we'll be celebrating this night for the rest of our lives."

Jeanette's eyes widened when Alvin kneeled down in front of her and opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. She placed her hand over he mouth to keep from screaming with excitement. "Oh, my gosh…..Alvin!"

"Jeanette," said Alvin, taking the chipette's hand in his. "I love you more than you could imagine. I want to spend every moment for the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy filled Jeanette's eyes. "Oh, yes! I would love to marry you."

Alvin slipped the ring on Jeanette's delicate finger and kissed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Jeanette, gently kissing Alvin on the lips. "Oh! The baby just kicked."

Alvin placed his hand on Jeanette's belly. "I guess it's happy too."

"It should be. My baby has the world's most thoughtful man for a father."

Alvin got back up and sat across from Jeanette at the table. "You know, I've never felt this way for anyone before. I can't tell you how happy you and this baby have made me."

Jeanette reached over and held Alvin's hand. "I thank God everyday for you. You fathered this wonderful life inside of me. I will be forever grateful to you for making me a mother."

Alvin leaned over the table and passionately kissed Jeanette, until they heard someone clear his throat. Alvin and Jeanette looked and saw their waiter standing there.

"Oh, sorry," said Jeanette.

The waiter smiled sheepishly. "Uh, what can I get you guys to drink."

"Water," said Jeanette and Alvin in unison.

"No wine?" asked the waiter.

Jeanette leaned back to the waiter can see her belly. "I'm not going to be drinking wine for a while."

"Congratulations," said the waiter with a sincere smile. "I'll be right back with you're waters."

A few minutes later the waiter came back with their drinks. Alvin and Jeanette ordered their food, and celebrated their evening. They both knew that for the next eighteen years they'd be eating at restaurants with silly characters and playgrounds. Maybe even longer if they had more children, which Alvin wanted.

**000 later that night 000**

Back at home Alvin and Jeanette began making a list of what they would need for the baby.

"Don't forget about a name," said Alvin.

"You're right," said Jeanette. "What do you think we should name it."

"Well, since we both like music, I think our baby's name should be music related."

"That's a great idea!"

"Well, I like the name Elise for our daughter. You know, like the Beethoven's _For Elise_."

"Alvin, I had no idea you liked classical music," said Jeanette.

"I am a man of many interests," said Alvin. "Now for the boy's name."

"David," said Jeanette. "After the man who influenced your music."

"I think Dave would like that," said Alvin.

"So the names are settled," said Jeanette. "Now let's work on the nursery design."

"Well, were going to put little yellow duckies, in it right?"

Jeanette laughed. "Um, yeah."

"What?"

"It just sounded so cute when you said 'duckies'," said Jeanette, kissing Alvin on the cheek. She settled back in Alvin's arms and sighed. "You're going to make a wonderful father."

"And you're going to make a wonderful mother," said Alvin.

Jeanette rubbed her belly, as the baby rabidly kicked inside her. She was so happy. She was pregnant, and engaged to her true love. She smiled looking over at Alvin. "Honey, will you carry me to our room? I'm 'in the mood'….now."

**000000**

**So, there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	6. Yours Mine Ours

**Thank you so much for voting, just remember to go to my profile to add your vote. Right now girl is still ahead, but boy is catching up. VOTE! The poll will close at midnight tonight my time. I live in Alabama so my midnight maybe a few hours before yours.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: Alvin and Jeanette are married and Jeanette is now six months pregnant.**

**Chapter Six: As the baby grows within Jeanette, Alvin's desire for her grows.**

**000000**

Jeanette sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She rubbed her hand over her expanded belly. _"I'm going to kill Alvin for doing this to me."_

Alvin came up behind his new wife and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck, as his hands roamed across her stomach. "You look incredibly sexy."

"How can you be turned on by this?"

"How can I not? Just look at you."

"Alvin, I'm huge."

"There's a baby inside of you. I'd be worried if you weren't gaining weight."

Jeanette smiled and turned around to hug Alvin. Her rounded tummy prevented her from getting too close. Jeanette giggled softly. "Oh, Alvin, I love you."

"I love you too," said Alvin, kissing Jeanette passionately. He wanted so bad to make love to her. He'd always been turned on by pregnant women. He didn't know why, he just was. Alvin slowly moved his lips down Jeanette's neck to her shoulder.

"Darling," said Jeanette, pushing Alvin away. She looked down at her belly. "Do you really love me like this?"

"Of course!" said Alvin. "I love you any way you are, especially having my baby."

"Did you and Dave get the crib set up?"

"Yeah, I told him we were planning on naming the baby after him if it were a boy. He said he was honored."

Jeanette gave Alvin a quick kiss. "Well, I'm glad. Thank you for helping me get ready for the baby."

"How much longer?"

"Three months," said Jeanette.

"And remind me again why we can't find out what were having?"

"Because I want to be surprised," said Jeanette. She pressed her nosed to Alvin's and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "And you want what I want, don't you, Alvin?"

"Of course I do," said Alvin. "But just out of curiosity what do you hope we have?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's healthy. What about you?"

"I'd like a son, but I can just as easily have a tea party as I can play catch. You're right though. As long as it's healthy it really doesn't matter."

Jeanette smiled. "Oh, Alvin, you're so wonderful."

Alvin chuckled. "I'm not all that great. You could do a lot better."

"You can't do better than your true love."

Alvin cupped Jeanette's chin and kissed her passionately on the lips. He slowly guided her to their bed and sat down. He pushed Jeanette's long dark brown hair out of her eyes and kissed her again. As Alvin gently pushed Jeanette back onto the bed, the baby kicked making it's presence known.

Jeanette rubbed her stomach, and looked up at Alvin. "Sorry."

"It's ok, Jen. That's just it's way of saying, 'Gross! Not while I'm here.'," laughed Alvin.

Jeanette sighed and rolled over onto her back. Her belly prevented her from seeing anything. "Alvin, what if there's more than one in here."

"Then, we'd better buy another crib," said Alvin. "I don't think there is. I mean, you're not that huge."

"But I am huge."

"Well,….yeah. I mean, you're pregnant. You're suppose to be huge."

Jeanette pouted.

"Please, don't trick me into saying something I'm going to regret."

Jeanette smiled. "You're pretty good at putting your foot in your mouth all on your own."

Alvin smiled and kissed Jeanette on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Jeanette, running her hand through Alvin's hair. "I hope our baby has your smile."

"And your eyes."

"But your perfect vision."

"Your intelligence."

"Your athletic ability."

Alvin smiled. "Don't forget our musical talent."

"And your confidence,:" said Jeanette.

"I'd rather it have your meekness. I'm far too proud."

"But I'm so timid. I don't want our baby to be afraid to speak it's mind."

"How about somewhere in between our personalities? After all a baby is one half of the mother and one half of the father."

Jeanette leaned over and kissed Alvin. "You're going to make a wonderful dad."

"Do you really think so?"

"Oh, yes. Any man can father a child, but it takes someone special to be a dad."

Alvin beamed. "Jeanie, do mean that?"

"Of course I do. I mean all of the nice things I say about you. It's not just because you're my husband." said Jeanette. "Now, help me up. I want to see the nursery."

Alvin did as Jeanette told him, kissing her gently on the cheek as he did so. "You are beautiful, Jeanette. I'm not just saying that because I'm your husband."

"I know, Honey," said Jeanette, waddling into the nursery. She looked down at her belly, still unsure of how Alvin could love her in this state.

**000000**

**So, there it is. Please don't forget the vote message about. Oh, and…..REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	7. Welcomed Rain

**Well, the poll is closed and off my profile so you'll have to wait until the end of the story to get the answer!**

**Chapter Seven: Jeanette goes into labor, during a thunder storm.**

**000000**

Jeanette smiled warmly as she snuck another sugar cookie off the plate Alvin had set out. She looked down at her belly. "So, you actually like Daddy's cooking."

"Somebody has too," chuckled Alvin, walking over to Jeanette. "Darling, I really think you aught to be sitting down. You're due date was a week ago, and…"

"I'm fine Alvin. The doctor said so. I'm young and healthy."

"Please, Jeanette."

Jeanette sighed and sat down on the couch. "Happy?"

"Don't be mad. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know," said Jeanette. She patted the empty space next to her. "Now, come sit with me."

Alvin sat down next to Jeanette and placed his hand over her belly. The baby was restless. "I wonder why it hasn't come yet. I mean, we know when it was conceived. The doctor can't be wrong about your due date."

"It's simple. Our baby is stubborn, just like you are."

Alvin smiled and kissed Jeanette on the cheek. "If I haven't told you lately, I love you."

Jeanette smiled and laid her head on Alvin's shoulder. Soon she drifted off to sleep, only to be startled out of her dreams an hour later by a loud clap of thunder.

"It's ok, Jeanette," said Alvin, rubbing Jeanette's shoulder.

"You know I hate bad weather."

"It's not too bad. It will pass soon."

"I hope so," said Jeanette. She laid her head on Alvin's shoulder, but only for a second. She suddenly sat up and gripped her stomach. "OH!"

"Jeanette, are you alright?"

"NO! OH! Alvin, I think I'm going into labor."

"Really?" asked Alvin. He was so happy, yet utterly terrified at the same time. "I'll go get your bag."

As Alvin rushed throughout the house, fumbling for everything they would need, Jeanette managed to get up and slowly walked to the door. Alvin helped her to the car and they headed to the hospital. It was messy and raining, so Alvin had to drive slow. Their baby was coming fast.

"Alvin, you may have to deliver it yourself," said Jeanette.

"We'll get there, Honey. Don't worry," said Alvin.

Suddenly the couple came upon a traffic jam. There had been an accident, and although it were no fatalities, traffic was stopped.

"OH MY GOD!" groaned Jeanette. She gripped the back of the seat. "Oh, Alvin, I have to push. This baby is coming now, whether you like it or not."

"Jeanette, I…"

"Alvin!"

Alvin was so afraid. He had obviously never delivered a baby. He couldn't even watch CSI or medical shows because blood make him sick. Now he had no choice.

"Um, ok…..there's a blanket in the back from our picnic so um….." Alvin stuttered as he climbed into the back of the SUV and folded the seats down. He spread the blanket out and looked at his wife. "Jeanette, can you…"

Before Alvin could finish, Jeanette laid the seat back and pushed herself onto the blanket. She was in so much pain, all she could do was scream. "ALVIN!"

"What…..what now? Oh, God! I don't know what to do."

Jeanette started to cry. She wasn't angry at Alvin. The traffic jam was not his fault. She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Alright, Jeanette, just push. I'll….well, I'm not sure what I'll do, but….."

**000 a few minutes later 000**

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Jeanette as she held the tiny bundle in her arms. "Look at our baby."

Alvin kissed the newborn's forehead. "Hi, Elise. My beautiful baby girl."

"I guess we won't be naming the baby after Dave after all," said Jeanette.

"We'll just have to have a son next time."

"Let's just hope we make it to the hospital that time."

Alvin smiled. "What do we do now?"

"We should go on to the hospital, just to make sure everything is alright. You did a good job for someone who had no idea what they were doing."

"Thanks," said Alvin. He slowly climbed back into the front seat. The traffic was moving now, so he took Jeanette and Elise to the hospital.

At the hospital, the doctors were amazed at the easy delivery Jeanette had, considering she had no medical help or pain medication. They were also surprise at what a healthy little butterball Elise was. The nurses quickly put Jeanette into a recovery room. Elise went to the nursery, but not before Jeanette nursed her.

Alvin, proud as ever watched over his new family. He couldn't believe he had delivered his own daughter. He was absolutely ecstatic to be a father. Holding Elise in his arms was an incredible feeling. He couldn't wait to show her off to his brothers and sister-in-laws.

**000000**

**Yes. Girl won! REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	8. Daddy's Little Princess

**First things first, I'm going to tell you what Katherine Elise Seville looks like: She's based on the cartoon version. She has brown hair (like Jeanette) and big blue eyes (like Alvin). I will probably make a sequel to this story like I did for Daisy.**

**I'm bringing back some OCs from the second chapter. So, in case you've forgotten: Camilla and Noel are Simon and Brittany's daughters and Gabrielle is Theodore and Eleanor's daughter.**

**Chapter Eight: Alvin and Jeanette introduce baby Elise to their family.**

**000000**

"She's so squishy looking," said Noel, as she eyed her the baby in Alvin's arms.

"Alexandra Noel!" hissed Brittany.

"No, it's ok," said Alvin. He smiled at his niece. "I thought the same thing."

"She's so tiny," said Camilla. "When I get older can I babysit?"

"Sure, you can," said Alvin. "But I expect a big discount for being your favorite uncle."

"Hi, Elise," whispered Gabrielle, before giving Elise a gentle kiss on the forehead. She looked back at Theodore. "Dad you need to get Mom pregnant again. I want a little sister."

Theodore's face turned bright red. "Gabby, I….I mean, I don't…"

"You don't what, Theo?" asked Alvin, with a smirk.

Theodore glared at Alvin and mouthed. _"I'm going to kill you!"_

Suddenly Elise became fussy. She began squirming and crying.

"Oh, she probably has a wet diaper," said Jeanette. "I'll take her."

"No, it's ok, Sweetheart. I've got this one," said Alvin. He took Elise into her nursery to change her.

Brittany elbowed Simon. "See, changing a diaper won't kill you."

"I never said it would," said Simon.

"Well, you certainly acted like it would!" said Brittany. She looked over at her younger sister. "Jeanette, you are blessed with a husband like Alvin."

"Blessed with Alvin? Now that's something I thought I'd never hear," said Eleanor.

Jeanette smiled. "I don't know what I'd do with out him."

**000 with Alvin and Elise 000**

"Are you enjoying your first visit with your family?" asked Alvin, as he placed Elise on the changing table.

Elise wrinkled her nose and squirmed.

"Yeah, I know they're crazy, but they love you."

Elise gurgled and franticly waved her arms as if she were desperately trying to tell Alvin something important.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" asked Alvin, as he removed Elise's dirty diaper.

Elise sighed heavily, as if she realized Alvin didn't speak baby.

Alvin looked deep into his daughter's deep blue eyes. "I wish you could tell me what you want. It would make things so much easier."

Elise tilted her head and looked at Alvin. She gurgled and giggled.

"Don't worry. It won't be long before you'll be talking all the time," said Alvin, sprinkling powder on Elise's little bottom.

Elise blinked as she caught sight of the crucifix around Alvin's neck. She reached for the tiny gold cross.

"No, no, Elise," said Alvin, popping the little chipette on the hand.

The pop wasn't very hard. In fact, it was more of a pat, but it made Elise mad. She immediately began to whimper.

"Oh, Elise!" sighed Alvin. "Please, don't cry. Daddy didn't mean to make you cry."

Elise blinked again. It was already obvious she was going to be a spoiled Daddy's girl. She and Alvin had a special connection that could not be explained. Elise found comfort from nightmares, thunder storms, and the strange new world around her in Alvin's arms. She definitely loved her daddy.

"There we go, Princess," said Alvin fastening the new diaper around Elise's waist.

Elise looked up at Alvin and smiled. She wiggled, cooed, and reached up for Alvin to pick her up.

Alvin smiled warmly at the tiny chipette. "Come here, Sweetie."

Elise yawned, as Alvin held her close and soon fell asleep on his shoulder.

"You know, you are just too cute," whispered Alvin, as he made his way back into the living room with the rest of his family. He sat down next to Jeanette, continuing to stroke Elise's back.

"Oh, isn't that precious," sighed Brittany. She looked at Simon. "Oh, I want another baby!"

Simon's eyes widened. He managed to smile. "Brittany, we talked about that. You were the one who said two is enough."

"Yes, but you've heard the old saying. Three is a magic number," said Brittany.

"Well, yeah but….."

"But nothing, Simon," said Brittany, placing her hands on Simon's shoulders.

"So, Simon," said Alvin, quickly rescuing his brother from the awkward situation. "How are things at the university?"

"Good," said Simon. "Finals are next week so we've been doing a lot of reviewing."

Alvin and Simon smiled at each other. Simon knew Alvin could care less about what was going on at UCLA. Alvin didn't care about it when he was a student there. He was just being a good big brother, and Simon was very grateful.

**000 later that day 000**

After their siblings left, Jeanette went into Alvin's office to check her emails. When she came back into the living room, Alvin was asleep on the couch and Elise was lying on his chest asleep. Both were snoring away without a care in the world.

"_Awe, that's so sweet,"_ thought Jeanette. She picked her camera off the table and quickly snapped the picture.

Alvin slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Jeanette. "Oh, hey, Honey."

Jeanette giggled. "Enjoying your nap?"

"Yeah, I just dozed off," said Alvin. He held Elise as he sat up. "She's so cute when she's sleeping."

Jeanette smiled and kissed Alvin on the cheek. "So are you."

Alvin chuckled. "I am so blessed. I have a gorgeous wife, and a beautiful daughter. Everyday when I wake up I wonder what did I do to deserve all these wonderful things to happen to me."

Jeanette laid her head on Alvin's shoulder. "Oh, Alvin, you just don't know how much you mean to me. I've seen you change and mature just since I told you I was pregnant. I mean it when I say you're a blessing."

Alvin looked at Jeanette and smiled. Just as he leaned in for a kiss, Elise woke up. She pulled on Alvin's shirt demanding his full attention. Alvin sighed, looking down at his daughter. "Are you going to make a habit of this?"

Elise giggled. "Da!"

Alvin's heart melted. He smiled and kissed Elise on the forehead. "I love you too."

Jeanette and Alvin really enjoyed being parents. It wasn't always easy, but they never stopped thinking Elise was the best thing that ever happened to them. The only question that remained was what now? The possibilities were endless for this amazing little family.

**000000**

**Well, there it is. This is the last chapter of this story. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


End file.
